Vampires
Vampires, or Vamps for short, are a race of blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. It has been stated that the first Vampire was from a different dimension who was sent to earth in order to create Vampires their. Each individual Vampire is unique in personality, power, and their knowledge of the world. History The existence of a Vampire first came into being when Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen used their to gather all the world's mana in a single location. The result lead to the birth of the First Vampire, Aricia Armash. Powers and Abilities Each individual Spirit has their own unique powers and abilities as well as the amount of “Vampire Mana” they hold within their bodies. However, all Vampires have the same ability to fly and those who were dealt a hard card in life have what is known as an Angel. Also, while they remain unsealed, their aging is slowed. Some abilities that all Vampires possess include: * Super Strength - Vampires possess strength that is greater than humans. Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. One 3 year old vampire could put a teenager on the top of a flag pole. * Fangs - Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are super-humanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Super Speed - Vampires can move at greater speeds than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. * Super Agility - Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. One could presumably climb a flag pole while carrying a teenager. * Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age. * Immortality - Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. * Invulnerability - Vampires can not be killed by conventional methods, such as stab wounds or gunshots. Vampires have an extreme resilience to pain. However, they still react to punches and kicks in a similar manner to humans. * Regeneration - As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. * Super Stamina - Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. * Stealth - Vampires are often shown sneaking up on their victims-even experienced vampire hunters-without making a sound. Angels The absolute shield that protects the Vampires whom possess such angels. Its form, shape, and function all differ between each individual Vampire. Angels can take many forms, from monsters to swords, all of which seem to display some special power. Weaknesses As with other supernatural creatures, Vampires have weaknesses that hunters can exploit to defeat them. Harming and Banishing * Sunlight - While sunlight can hurt them, it is likened to a really bad sunburn; rather than being lethal it only causes pain to vampires. For this reason, vampires are primarily nocturnal, and will not go out while the sun is still on the horizon. They can also find other types of light uncomfortable, as vampires have increased sensitivity to light. * Scent-blocking Mixture - A mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage, and trillium into a fire or dusting one's clothes with the ashes of this mixture will cover a human's scent to attack vampires. This will even cover another vampire's scent. However older vampires with their stronger senses, may be able to overcome this. * Serious Physical Injury - While vampires can't be killed by serious physical injury and can heal, they are still susceptible to harmful injuries. Enhanced vampires are alleged to be immune (or, at least, much more resilient) to serious physical injuries, as Ria, while referring Victor's gun, claimed that "those spiced bullets don't hurt us anymore".